


Von Blümchen und Bienchen

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boy Alec Lightwood, Education, M/M, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Alec spricht mit seiner Mutter - über Jungs 😏
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Von Blümchen und Bienchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531103) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 



> Durch die #ficletinstruments challenge war ich es so gewohnt, jede Woche 500 Wörter zu schreiben, dass ich es ein letztes Mal machen wollte, dieses Mal ohne prompt.

"Mom?"  
"Ja, mein Schatz?" Maryse legt ihren Füllfederhalter auf ihren Schreibtisch und sieht ihren Sohn an, der mit einem ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck am Türrahmen lehnt, und wundert sich, wann er so groß geworden ist. War es nicht erst gestern, als sie ihn das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte?  
"Kann ich mit dir reden? Über Jungs?"  
"Über Jungs? Nicht über Mädchen?" Maryse ist überrascht.  
"Nee! Mädchen sind blöde." Alec rümpft angewidert die Nase.  
Maryse versucht ein Lächeln zu verbergen. "Natürlich kannst du mit mir reden. Weißt du, du kannst mir alles erzählen."  
"Ja, deshalb bin ich hier." Alec reibt mit den Fingern die weiche Stelle zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein nervöser Tick, an dem er arbeiten muss. Sie würde mit ihm darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt.  
"Komm her."  
Alec stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und geht auf seine Mutter zu.  
"Ich glaube, du bist jetzt etwas zu erwachsen, um noch auf meinem Schoß zu sitzen," sagt sie lächelnd und klopft auf die Schreibtischplatte. Alec hüpft auf den Schreibtisch und läßt die Beine baumeln.  
"Dann erzähl mal, was du auf dem Herzen hast."  
"Ähm, da ist dieser Junge. In der Schule. Er hat mir letzte Woche zugezwinkert." Alec's Augen beginnen zu leuchten.  
"Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich so komisch und schwindelig." Er zeigt auf seinen Bauch.  
Maryse nickt ernsthaft. "Und dann?"  
"Vorgestern hat er mich angelächelt." Alec kann vor Maryse nicht verheimlichen, dass er einen Schwarm hat.  
"Und was hast du gemacht?"  
Alec verschrenkt seine Hände in seinem Schoß. "Ich wurde rot und hab weggeguckt."  
Maryse streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. "Erzähl mir mehr von ihm."  
Das heitert Alec wieder ziemlich auf. "Er ist Asiate, zwei Klassen über mir. Und er geht nicht einfach. Er ist irgendwie ... wie Quecksilber, verstehst du? Und heute hat er was mit seinen Augen gemacht. Mom, er ist so wunderschön."  
"Er hat was mit seinen Augen gemacht?"  
"Ja, irgendwie so schwarze Linien drumherum gemalt. Wie du das auch manchmal machst, wenn du mit Dad zu einem Geschäftstermin gehst. Aber anders."  
"Ach so. Jetzt verstehe ich. Er hat seine Augen mit Kajal und Eyeliner betont. Hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, würde ich mal sagen."  
Alec verdreht die Augen, muss aber lächeln.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte noch mehr Zeit bis zu unserem Blümchen-und-Bienchen-Gespräch." Maryse seufzt. "Ich hatte geglaubt, dass ich dann weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich betrete hier gerade komplettes Neuland. Aber im Grunde ist es egal, wen du liebst. Letztendlich: Liebe ist Liebe."  
"Moooom!" Dieses Mal rollte er seine Augen mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit. "Ich bin 13! Ich bin nicht verliebt. Und ... naja ... das andere auch noch nicht."  
Er hüpft vom Schreibtisch und geht zur Tür.  
Maryse steht auf, geht um ihren Schreibtisch herum und umfängt ihren Sohn von hinten. "Ich will nur vorbereitet sein."  
Sie holt tief Luft und prustet fest in die weiche Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter.  
Alec kichert und versucht sind aus den Armen seiner Mutter zu winden. Alec strampelt mit den Beinen und rudert mit den Armen, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. 

"Alec? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Plötzlich ist die Umklammerung verschwunden.  
"Alec, Liebling, wach auf. Du träumst."  
Alec öffnet blinzelnd die Augen. Ein warmes, gedämpftes Licht umgibt ihn. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter drückt ihn mit sanftem Druck auf den Rücken.  
"Magnus?" Alec ist noch ein wenig desorientiert.  
"Ja ich bin es. Was hast du geträumt? Du hast laut gekichert und dann hast du dich unruhig hin- und hergewälzt."  
Alec versucht, sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. "Ich war bei meiner Mutter ... im Büro im Institut. Ich war ungefähr 13."  
Alec runzelt die Stirn. Er hebt den Arm an, damit Magnus sich an seine Seite kuscheln kann.  
"Oh mein Gott, ich habe mit ihr über Jungs gesprochen."  
"Na, das wird ja gut gelaufen sein." Magnus streicht über Alecs Brust.  
Alec nimmt Magnus Hand in seine und verschränkt ihre Daumen. "Eigentlich lief es ganz gut. Überraschenderweise. Ich habe ihr von meinem Schwarm aus der Schule erzählt." Alec lacht leise. "Das warst du."  
"Du bist in mich verknallt?" Alec spürt eher als dass er sah, dass Magnus lächelte.  
Alec küsst Magnus Scheitel. "Ich liebe dich!"  
Magnus hebt ihre verschränkten Hände von Alecs Brust und küsst die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. "Ich liebe dich!"  
"Was ist dann passiert?" Magnus dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Alec anzusehen.  
"Nichts weiter. Sie sagte 'Liebe ist Liebe' und dann hast du mich geweckt."  
"Wow! Maryse, ganz die ermutigende und verständnisvolle Mutter."  
"Ich wünschte es wäre wirklich so gewesen. So eine Mutter hätte ich als Teenager gerne gehabt."  
"So eine Mutter hast du jetzt. Sie hat sich sehr verändert."  
"Ja, das hat sie." Alec gähnte. "Sollen wir sie in den nächsten Tagen einmal zum Essen zu uns einladen?"  
"Gute Idee. Wir laden auch Luke ein, dann ist es ein Doppeldate."  
"Hmmmhmmm." Alec fallen bereits wieder die Augen zu.  
Mit eine fließenden, eleganten Handbewegung schaltet Magnus mit seiner Magie das Licht der Nachttischlampe aus. Er presst einen Kuss auf die Deflect-Rune an Alecs Hals. "Gute Nacht, mein Lieber."  
Doch Alec ist bereits wieder eingeschlafen, was seine entzückenden kleinen Schnarchlaute beweisen.


End file.
